fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Lori Campbell
Lori Campbell is a character in the film Freddy vs. Jason, in which she is portrayed by Monica Keena. She is the girlfriend of Will Rollins. Biography The daughter of the esteemed Doctor Campbell, Lori lost her mother in 1999 when dream stalker Freddy Krueger murdered her in their Springwood home, 1428 Elm Street. In order to protect his daughter, Doctor Campbell told Lori that her mother had died in a car accident and had Lori's boyfriend Will Rollins, who had witnessed Mrs. Campbell's death and believed Doctor Campbell was responsible, forcibly placed in Westin Hills Psychiatric Institute.Freddy vs. Jason The Springwood Slasher and Friday the 13th Killer After her friend Gibb's boyfriend Trey is murdered by Jason Voorhees in her house one stormy night in 2003, Lori, along with Gibb, Kia and Blake are brought into the Springwood Police Station after fleeing from the house in search of aid. On the way, Lori overhears Officer Goodman mention Freddy Krueger's name, causing her to have a nightmare about him after falling asleep at the station. Lori is eventually picked up by her father and, after a daydream involving Freddy the next morning, heads off to school, where Gibb and Kia tell her that Blake and his father were killed last night. Further shocks come when Will and his friend Mark, having escaped Westin Hills, show up in school, with the later telling Lori about Freddy shortly before she faints and the boys are forced to flee when several uniformed officers show up looking for them. Hours after the incident at school, Lori, Gibb and Kia head to a rave in a secluded cornfield, where Lori reunites with Will, who tells her about his imprisonment and escape from Westin Hills, after realizing none of the letters he wrote Lori were never even sent. The lover's attempt at catching up is short lived when Jason crashes the party, killing a number, including Gibb, whose body Lori stumbles across while fleeing the scene. Reaching and using Mark's van to escape, Lori and Will drop Kia, Linderman and Freeburg off at home before returning to 1428 Elm Street, where Will tells Lori that he saw her father kill her mother; after Will reveals this, he is attacked by Doctor Campbell, who tells the boy to stay away from Lori. Will manages to run off, followed shortly afterward by Lori, who climbs out her bedroom window after she asks her how her mother died and he refuses to give her a straight answer. Will and Lori head to Mark's house, arriving just in time to see his death at Freddy's hands; regrouping with Kia, Linderman and Freeburg (with Deputy Stubbs joining them shortly after) Lori and group correctly surmise that Jason is not acting on his own, and that Freddy is pulling the strings, needing Jason to cause panic and terror in order reclaim his diminished power. After having another Freddy nightmare (managing to rip off his ear and bring it into the real world when woken up) Lori and her friends head to Westin Hills after looking the dream suppressant Hypnocil, which Will was forced to ingest nightly during his stay in the facility. Splitting up, Lori, Kia and Will discover several comatose patients, victims of Hypnocil overdoses who are under the care of Doctor Campbell. After discovering the patients, the trio spot Freeburg (who Freddy had possessed) dumping all the Hypnocil down the drain, just before Jason appears, having murdered a guard and Deputy Stubbs. Finding Linderman and trying to escape, Lori and the group witness Freeburg inject Jason with tranquilizers, knocking the hulking killer unconscious (though not before he manages to bisect Freeburg, whose body Freddy abandons at the last second). Coming up with a plan, Lori and her friends tie Jason up and load him into Mark's van, intending to travel to Camp Crystal Lake; having Linderman inject with some tranquilizer en route to the campgrounds, Lori enters the Dream World, intent on finding Freddy and dragging him into the real world, where he and Jason (once he wakes up) can fight, hopefully destroying each other. In a facsimile of Camp Crystal Lake, Lori manages to distract Freddy long enough for Jason to wake up, leaving her alone with the demented killer after her watch is broken in the real world, stopping the alarm from going off. Lori appears at her house wearing a nightgown and witnesses a reenactment of the murder of her mother before Freddy attacks her, slashing her across the chest several times before preparing to rape her (presumably). In the real world, in the havoc caused by Jason attacking Will, Kia and Linderman, the cabin the group are in catches fire, with Lori's arm falling into the flames, burning her and causing her to wake. Having brought Freddy out with her, Lori and Will flee the cabin as Freddy and Jason square off. After Linderman and Kia's death and as the supernatural killers pummel each other, Lori refuses to leave, telling Will that Freddy was the one who murdered her mother, saying that she wants to see him pay for everything he has done. While Jason and Freddy are distracted by one another, Lori and Will use nearby construction equipment to soak the Crystal Lake dock and some nearby propane tanks with gasoline after Jason and Freddy's fight brings them to the shore. When the killers reach a standstill, Lori, using a burning piece of wood from the blazing cabin, ignites the gasoline, causing the propane to explode, violently flinging Freddy and Jason into the waters of Crystal Lake. Having avoided the blasts by diving into the water, Lori and Will reach a dock, and are confronted by a recovered and machete wielding Freddy. Before Freddy can attack the two teens, he is impaled with his own severed arm by Jason, who uses his last bit of strength to leap out of the lake. After Freddy falls to his knees and drops the machete, Lori grabs and, repeating Freddy's earlier line "Welcome to my world, bitch!", cuts Freddy's head off. As Freddy's body and severed head fall into Crystal Lake, Lori, spotting Jason under the water, tosses him his machete. During the police investigation that the destruction of Camp Crystal Lake brings, Lori and Will are interviewed, though their story of monsters are dismissed as nothing more than the tall tales of two inebriated kids. However, the headless body of Freddy Kruger is discovered at the bottom of the lake, but Jason's is missing. Two bloodied bodies of Springwood high school students, Kia and Linderman were found in the Crystal Lake woods. In the comic book series, Lori and Will are killed by Jason in 2008. While their character film versions are still alive and live happily together, but are still haunted by the Springwood killings of 2003 committed by Jason and Freddy. Appearances Films * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) Novels * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) Comics * Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash (2007-2008) * Shygirl2118 References Category:Residents of Springwood Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Characters in Freddy vs. Jason Category:Characters in Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash Category:Surviving Characters Category:Primary protagonists Category:Jason Voorhees's defeaters Category:Deceased